bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 4/@comment-4489444-20160306024537
''For those who are partial to the original roster template, I've posted it here so that you can find them easily. Characters ''The characters are listed from left to right as they appear in the character selection screen. Parentheses () indicate the characters' alternate costumes. Row 1: *Part 1 Naruto (Normal, Pajamas, The Green Beast, Nine-Tailed Naruto) *Part 2 Naruto (Sage Mode, Early Shippuden Naruto, Hokage Outfit, One-Tailed Shippuden Naruto) *Part 2 Naruto, War (Normal, Sage Mode without Cloak, Sasuke's Outfit, Goku's Outfit) *Kurama Chakra Naruto (Normal, Kurama Sage Mode, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) *Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto (Normal, End of Shippuden, The Last) *Part 1 Sakura (Normal, Long Hair, Chunin Exams) *Part 2 Sakura (War Outfit, Creation Rebirth Sakura, Everyday Clothes, Medical Outfit) *Sai (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes, Road to Ninja) *Teen Kakashi (Normal, Sharingan) *Kakashi (War Outfit, Everyday Outfit, Anbu Kakashi, Both Sharingan) *Karin (Normal, Akatsuki Robes, Taka Robes) *Suigetsu (Normal, Akatsuki Robes, Taka Robes) *Jugo (Kage Summit Outfit, Akatsuki Robes, Orochimaru's Hideout Clothes) *Rinnegan Sasuke (Normal, End of Shippuden, The Last) *Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Sasuke (Grey Shirt with collar zipped up, Eye Transplant Robes, Road to Ninja) *Taka Sasuke (Akatsuki Robes, Grey Shirt with collar unzipped) *Hebi Sasuke (Black Vest with head bandages, Black Vest with Taka Robes, White Shirt, Curse Mark Sasuke) *Part 1 Sasuke (Blue Shirt, Chunin Exams Outfit, Hospital Outfit, Curse Mark Sasuke) Row 2: *Part 1 Shikamaru (Chunin, Genin) *Part 2 Shikamaru (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes) *Part 1 Ino (Short Hair, Long Hair, Chunin Exams Outfit) *Part 2 Ino (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes) *Part 1 Choji (Normal, Butterfly Choji) *Part 2 Choji (Butterfly Choji, War Outfit, Everyday Clothes) *Asuma (Reanimated, Alive) *Yamato (Everyday Clothes, Anbu, Spiral Zetsu) *Rin Nohara *Young Obito (Normal, Long-Hair, Spiral Zetsu) *Masked Man Obito (Normal, Long Hair) *Orange Mask Tobi (Akatsuki, Pre-Akatsuki, Broken Mask) *War Outfit Tobi (Normal, Broken Mask) *Unmasked Obito (Normal, Hokage Outfit, Bonded to Black Zetsu, Both Sharingan) *Ten-Tails Jinchuriki Obito *Ten-Tails Jinchuriki Madara *Reanimated Madara (Gunbai, Reanimation, End of Reanimation, Battle-Damaged) *Young Madara (Uchiha Outfit, Konoha Founder Armor) Row 3: *Part 1 Kiba (Normal, Funeral Outfit) *Part 2 Kiba (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes, Road to Ninja) *Part 1 Shino *Part 2 Shino (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes, Road to Ninja) *Part 1 Hinata (Normal Outfit, Byakugan Hinata Robes) *Part 2 Hinata (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes, Road to Ninja) *Kurenai (Flak Jacket, Part 1 Outfit, Part 2 Outfit) *Guy (War Outfit, Flak Jacket Unzipped, No Flak Jacket, Eight Gates) *Shizune (Part 1 Outfit, War Outfit) *Shisui Uchiha *Itachi Uchiha (Reanimated, Akatsuki, No Robes, Anbu) *Deidara (Reanimated, Akatsuki, Pre-Akatsuki) *Kakuzu (Reanimated, Akatsuki, Pre-Akatsuki) *Nagato (Reanimated, White Hair, Pre-Akatsuki) *Konan (Akatsuki, Pre-Akatsuki) *Pain (Deva Path, Animal Path, Yahiko) *Zetsu (Black Zetsu, White Zetsu) *Izuna Uchiha Row 4: *Part 1 Rock Lee (Normal, Original Outfit, Eight Gates, Drunken Fist) *Part 2 Rock Lee (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes, Eight Gates) *Part 1 Tenten (Normal, Chunin Exams) *Part 2 Tenten (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes, Road to Ninja) *Part 1 Neji (Normal, No Headband) *Part 2 Neji (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes, Road to Ninja) *Hanabi Hyuga *Iruka (War Oufti, Everyday Clothes) *Anko Mitarashi *Orochimaru (Normal, Sannin Era, Akatsuki, Grass Ninja Disguise) *Kisame (Akatsuki, Pre-Akatsuki, Shirtless) *Hiruko-Puppet Sasori *Sasori (Reanimated, Akatsuki, Pre-Akatsuki, Self-Puppet) *Hidan (Akatsuki, Pre-Akatsuki) *Kin *Zaku *Dosu *Doto Kazahana Row 5: *Hashirama Senju (Reanimated Sage Mode, Alive, Hokage Outfit) *Tobirama Senju (Reanimated, Alive, Hokage Outfit) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Reanimated, Alive, Young, Hokage Outfit) *Minato Namikaze (Hokage Outfit, Flak Jacket, Everyday Clothes) *Reanimated Minato (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Reanimated, One-Armed Minato) *Tsunade (Green Robe, No Robe, Sannin Era, Hokage Outfit) *Kushina Uzumaki (Normal, Naruto's Birth, Road to Ninja) *Danzo (Battle Damaged, Normal Outfit) *Fu Yamanaka *Torune Aburame *Sage Kabuto *Snake Cloak Kabuto *Kabuto Yakushi (No Headband, Orochimaru's Remains, Sound Headband) *Jirobo (Alive, Reanimated) *Kidomaru (Alive, Reanimated) *Sakon and Ukon (Alive, Reanimated) *Tayuya (Alive, Reanimated) *Kimimaro (Alive, Reanimated) Row 6: *Shikaku Nara *Inoichi Yamanaka *Choza Akimichi *Konohamaru Ninja Squad (Goggles, Original) *Part 2 Konohamaru Sarutobi *Jiraiya (Normal, No Headband, Sannin Era) *A (Raikage Robes, Shirtless) *Darui *C *Third Raikage (Reanimated, Alive) *Jinin Akebino (Reanimated, Alive) *Ameyuri Ringo (Reanimated, Alive) *Mangetsu Hozuki (Reanimated, Alive) *Kushimaru Kuriare (Reanimated, Alive) *Jinpachi Munashi (Reanimated, Alive) *Fuguki Suikazan (Reanimated, Alive) *Zabuza Momochi (Alive, Reanimated, Land of Waves Oufit) *Haku (Masked, Reanimated, Alive) Row 7: *Part 1 Gaara (Second Outfit, First Outfit) *Part 2 Gaara (War Outfit, First Outfit, Kage Summit) *Part 1 Kankuro (Second Outfit, First Outfit *Part 2 Kankuro (War Outfit, First Outfit, Kage Summit) *Part 1 Temari (Second Outfit, First Outfit) *Part 2 Temari (War Outfit, First Outfit, Kage Summit) *Chiyo (Reanimated, Alive) *Fourth Kazekage (Reanimated, Alive) *Pakura (Reanimated, Alive) *Hanzo (Reanimated, Alive) *Kinkaku *Ginkaku *Yugito Nii (Reanimated, Alive) *Yagura (Reanimated, Alive) *Roshi (Reanimated, Alive) *Han (Reanimated, Alive) *Utakata (Reanimated, Alive) *Fu (Reanimated, Alive) Row 8: *Killer Bee (Samehada, Eight Swords) *Onoki *Akatsuchi *Kurotsuchi *Muu (Reanimated, Alive) *Mei Terumi *Ao *Chojuro *Second Mizukage (Reanimated, Alive) *Mifune (War Outfit, Kage Summit, Young Mifune) *Lars Alexandersson *Mecha-Naruto *Menma (Shirtless, Masked Menma, Dark Naruto) *Ashura Otsusuki *Indra Otsusuki *Hagoromo Otsusuki *Kaguya Otsusuki *Customized Characters Extra Characters These are characters that have yet to be added to the roster picture: *Naruto Uzumaki (Seventh Hokage) *Sasuke Uchiha (Adult) *Sakura Uchiha *Hinata Uzumaki *Konohamaru Sarutobi (Epilogue) *Hanabi Hyuga (The Last) *Toneri Otsusuki *Boruto Uzumaki *Sarada Uchiha *Mitsuki *Shin Uchiha *Shin Uchiha (Clone) *Momoshiki Otsusuki *Kinshiki Hidden Characters: *Shukaku (Gaara's Awakening) *Matatabi (Yugito's Awakening) *Isobu (Yagura's Awakening) *Son Goku (Roshi's Awakening) *Kokuo (Han's Awakening) *Saiken (Utakata's Awakening) *Chomei (Jinchuriki Fu's Awakening) *Gyuki (Killer Bee's Awakening) *Kurama (Kurama Naruto's Awakening) *Susano'o Armor Kurama (Young Madara's Awakening) *Dark Kurama (Menma's Awakening) *The Ten-Tails (Unmasked Obito's Awakening) *Gedo Mazou Statue (War Tobi's Awakening) *Gamabunta (Jiraiya/Part 1 Naruto's Awakening) *Katsuyu (Tsunade/Creation Rebirth Sakura's Awakening) *Manda (Orochimaru/White Shirt Sasuke's Awakening) *Manda II (Snake Cloak Kabuto's Awakening) *Eight-Headed Serpent (Shippuden Curse Mark Sasuke's Awakening)